starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Caamas
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Core Worlds | sector = | stelsel = Cirius System | zonnen = Cirius | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 375 dagen | rotatietijd = 25 uren | klasse = | diameter = 15,540 kilometer | atmosfeer = Giftig | klimaat = Gematigd tot arctisch | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Woestenij | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Caamasi 80% Behemoth Thornsniper Planet | gemigreerde = Ithorian 14 % | taal = Caamasi Basic | inwoners = 250 na Imperial bombardement | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Representatieve democratie | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Caamasi 250px|thumb|Caamas jungle Caamas was de thuisplaneet van de Caamasi. Na de Clone Wars werd de planeet onbewoonbaar door een bombardement van het Galactic Empire. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Caamas was de 2de planeet in het Cirius System en had geen enkele maan. De planeet bevond zich in de Core Worlds op de Commenor Run in de nabijheid van Alderaan en Tepasi. Ooit was Caamas een weelderige planeet met drie landmassa's. Hellende velden, steppen, steile heuvels en dichte bossen, met tal van levensvormen, bedekten de planeet. De vuurstorm die afkomstig was van een bombardement van het Galactic Empire na de Clone Wars vernietigde echter al het leven op Caamas, inclusief de autochtone Caamasi. Daarna werd Caamas een levensloze rots. Het ecosysteem was helemaal naar de maan en de planten lieten niet langer zuurstof vrij. Elk dier dat de aanval eerst had overleefd, stierf daarna door verstikking. Het klimaat veranderde door de assen en rook in de atmosfeer. Die was na het bombardement giftig voor de meeste wezens. Stofstormen waaiden doorheen het landschap en zelfs de oceanen raakten meer en meer vervuild. Samenleving De Caamasi waren het intelligente leven op Caamas. Zij waren vreedzame wezens met hoge morele waarden en heel wat geleerden en adellijke geslachten in hun rangen. Legenden spraken zelfs hoe de eerste Jedi naar Caamas trokken om daar hun krachten ethisch te leren gebruiken? De Caamasi bleven steeds de waarden en normen van de Republic behouden en dat kwam hen later duur te staan. De naam Caamasi betekende 'verre vriend' of 'vreemdeling die te vertrouwen is'. Caamasi hadden allemaal levendige telepathische herinneringen die Memnii werden genoemd. Refuge City was een kolonie van Caamasi en Ithorians na de vernietiging van de planeet. De stad was een grote koepel en had een wetenschappelijk doel. In de stad probeerden geleerden manieren te vinden om Caamas weer te herstellen en de gifstoffen te verwijderen. De Alien Jungle op het zuidelijke halfront was het eerste teken van het leven dat was teruggekeerd op Caamas. Het groeide ongeveer een kilometer per jaar. De geleerden van Refuge probeerden nu te achterhalen waardoor dat stukje jungle weer was gegroeid. De Bothan Debris, Incorporated is een Bothan bedrijf dat een enorme krater op Caamas gebruikt als stortplaats voor afval. Ergens op Caamas bevonden zich de ruïnes van een oude Jedi Temple, die echter ook grotendeels verwoest werd door het bombardement. Geschiedenis Caamas werd voor de oprichting van de Republic bezet en veroverd door de Rakata. Daarna werd het een van de legendarische plaatsen waar de beginselen van de Jedi Order werden gebouwd. Caamas werd een van de Core Founders en daardoor een van de oudste leden van de Republic. Doordat Caamas niet op een hele grote Hyperspace Route lag, kon het de grootste ellende tijdens de conflicten in de Old Republic vermijden. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Caamas vertegenwoordigd door Eeshrin Ot'Hyne die tegen de Military Creation Act was. Ondanks de Clone Wars bleef Caamas lid van de Republic. De Caamasi vonden oorlog weerzinwekkend en hadden zelfs medelijden met hun vijanden. Caamas werd beschermd door het Fourth Outer Rim Army. Na de Clone Wars werd Caamas met de grond gelijk gemaakt. De echte dader of oorzaak hiervan bleef onbekend, maar het was Palpatine die de vernietiging van Caamas had georchestreerd, met hulp van de Bothans. Palpatine beschouwde de Caamasi mogelijk als gevaarlijk en liet hen daarom zo snel mogelijk vernietigen. De vernietiging zorgde voor heel wat consternatie, maar niemand kon de schuldige aanduiden. Overlevende Caamasi vluchtten naar Kerilt, Susesfi en Alderaan. Na de vernietiging zou een groep Caamasi zich opnieuw settelen in Refuge City op het noordelijke halfront van de planeet. Die Caamasi zochten met hulp van Ithorians naar manieren om de gifstoffen van op hun planeet te verdringen. De meesten probeerden Caamas echter te vermijden. Bron *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Caamas, the Ruined World category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire